Magnemite
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=069 |dexalola= / |evointo=Magneton |gen=Generation I |species=Magnet Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=04 |type=Electric |type2=Steel |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=13.2 lbs. |metweight=6.0 kg |ability=Magnet Pull Sturdy |dw=Analytic |color=Gray |evo= }} Magnemite (Japanese: コイル Koiru) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, Magnemite was pure -type. Biology Physiology Magnemite has light-blue steel body in the shape of a sphere which is kept bound together with the two screws and one large screw at the top of its head. It has one big eye that is as big as the magnets it uses; which can launch electric attacks. On the side of its body are two horseshoe magnets which expel antigravity, allowing it to float in mid-air. Behavior Magnemite emit electromagnetic energy from its horseshoe magnets in order to keep afloat. It consumes electricity by attaching itself to power lines. During power outages, people would often find large groups of Magnemites congregating inside of circuit breakers. If a Magnemite runs low on its electrical energy supply, it would be rendered incapable of flight. Natural abilities Magnemite can have the ability Magnet Pull or the ability Sturdy. Magnet Pull prevents any -type Pokémon from escaping or switching out. Sturdy protects Magnemite from OHKO moves. The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It also feeds on electricity. Evolution Magnemite evolves into Magneton at level 30. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Anime * Ethan's Magnemite * Jasmine's Magnemite * Wattson's Magnemite * Zero's Magnemite * Clemont's Magnemite Trivia * Starting with the Johto Region, Magnemite is one of only two Pokémon to have had their types changed, being as how Steel was introduced when Gold and Silver where released. * There is a villain in the anime Astro Boy that goes by the same name. * Its original name was Coil and Magneton's Recoil. * After the introduction of the Steel-type, Magnemite, its evolutions, and Togedemaru are the only Electric/Steel Pokémon. ** Also, Magnemite and its evolved forms are the only Electric/Steel-types to be based on machines as Togedemaru is based on a mammal. * Magnemite and its evolved forms share some similarities and differences with the Beldum and Klink evolutionary line. ** All three evolutionary lines are based on mechanical objects: The Magnemite evolutionary line is based on magnets, the Beldum evolutionary line is based on robots and supercomputers, and the Klink evolutionary line is based on gears. ** Stat-wise, the Magnemite evolutionary line is leaned towards the Special Attack spectrum while the Beldum and Klink evolutionary lines are leaned towards the Physical Attack spectrum. * Magnemite has its own song on the Japanese Pokemon Youtube Channel. It can be seen here. * In Generation I, Magnemite was a counterpart to Voltorb. Both were pure -type Pokémon that spawned in similar locations. They both evolved at Level 30 and were based off of inanimate objects. Both also debuted in Red & Blue and were also both genderless. Ever since the introduction of the -type and Magnezone, the main similarities were broken. Etymology * Magnemite is a play on words of magnet and mite. Gallery 081Magnemite_OS_anime.png 081Magnemite_AG_anime.png 081Magnemite_Dream.png 081Magnemite_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 081Magnemite Pokemon Colosseum.png 081Magnemite Pokémon HOME.png Magnemite-GO.png Magnemite GO Shiny.png MagnemiteSprite.png ShinyMagnemiteSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon